


How to train a corpsman or how Walt got his way.

by MrsRidcully



Series: Prompts from Aces and other assorted drabbles [2]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M, Walts is sneaky, fluff and kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRidcully/pseuds/MrsRidcully
Summary: Walt's patience is wearing thin





	How to train a corpsman or how Walt got his way.

**Author's Note:**

> DOC/WALT kisses meant to distract the other person from whatever they were intently doing For Aces_low

Tim had been working on his article for the journal all night, scowling and muttering as he typed with a ferocity that had Walt fearing for the laptops integrity. Not stopping for dinner and only a briefest of kisses hello had Walt feeling vexed well pissed off to be more accurate.

Three days of this had Walt at his wits end his normal unflappable good nature was being sorely tested by his boyfriend. Normally Tim was the picture of attentiveness always ready for a hug and a kiss when Walt needed it but writing this article had become a driving force in Tim's days.

The right time to take action, subtle action but action nonetheless. The next night operation Tim needs to pull his head out off his ass begun in earnest.

Tim was so focused on what he was writing he barely registered the first feather-light touch on the back of his neck, a quick kiss and then Walt was gone before Tim had time to register. By the Time Tim looked away from the screen Walt was already heading back to the sofa to read.

15 minutes later Tim was scrolling through the notes on post-combat triage when again he felt the feather light touch of Walts' lips and then it was gone, Tim huffed he knew he had been neglecting his partner but he had to get this article written.

10 minutes later a soft kiss to the shell of his ear then again Walt was gone, Tim was starting to find it a bit difficult to concentrate , he found himself waiting for the next soft press of lips, 20 minutes past and no kiss, Tim huffed to himself trying to concentrate on the article, but he kept thinking of those feather light kisses , this was torture of the highest degree.   
An hour past and Tim had managed to bury himself back into his article until he felt the soft press of lips before Walt could move away Tim spun in his chair sweeping his partner into his lap firmly kissing him,

“Sorry babe I know I have been a bit of a dick but I really wanted to get this written” Tim buried his head into the crook of Walt's neck.

Walt chuckled “I win knew I could break you, and I understand but feels like forever since I got a proper kiss from you”

Tim pressed a kiss to Walt's ear “ What can I do to make your neglect up to you”

Walt hummed contentedly “well this is a start, I am going to have to think of other ways for you to make it up to me, like maybe a blowjob ”

Tim playfully nipped at Walts' ear “ I can do that “ 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading


End file.
